


Last Call

by Le_Muah



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2013 Playoffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Muah/pseuds/Le_Muah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc is getting the most blame for their losses and Kris knows it's all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

Kris lingers in the bar a little longer than he normally would, but that's only because he knows what he'd be going up to. He knows how he played and he knows he cost them the game, probably the series. Kris also knows that's not what he's afraid of going up to. Marc is getting the most blame for their losses and Kris knows it's all his fault. Kris is the reason they're about to get swept out of the playoffs by the Boston Bruins - a team they have no business losing against. 

Last call comes faster than Kris had hoped, but he fesses up and heads to the elevator, chewing his lip the whole time. When he gets to their room, he silently wishes that Marc didn't wait up for him; ignoring the even quieter wish that Marc is up and makes him deal with his problems. 

The latter wish wins and Kris is faced with a disappointed stare, which is worse than the yelling he expects. "I'm-" Kris attempts, but Marc nods, face even with no expression. 

Marc stands up and pulls Kris into the room, emptying his pockets onto the table. Marc doesn't talk, doesn't allow Kris to talk, as he slowly removes Kris' clothes, starting with his shirt, sliding it off Kris' shoulders before going for the pants. Kris stares at Marc, who still says nothing as he starts to remove his own clothing.

When they're both undressed, Marc kisses Kris, slow and hard. He goes from his lips, to his neck and then around Kris' back as he leads Kris to the bed. They make out on the bed until Marc pulls back and pushes Kris to lay down. It's never been like this, where they haven't even said hello to each other and Marc grinds against Kris infuriatingly soft and slow. Kris lets out a whimper and Marc covers Kris' mouth with his, not changing his pace or pressure, making Kris squirm even more, looking for more contact. 

"Shhh," Marc commands, finally meeting Kris' errant thrusts, eliciting a moan that Marc can't contain with his own. And then things are faster, heavier, and Marc starts grinding down with harder and longer thrusts, in sync with Kris'. They're both so close, that Marc bites onto Kris' shoulder to keep from shouting as he cums against Kris, who wraps his hand around both of them and strokes Marc through the aftershocks as he builds to his own climax. 

And then all that fills the room is the sound of their breathing, heavy and laboured, and they just let themselves drift off, wordless.

Kris has never been more happy with silence in his life.


End file.
